Divergent One Shot Compilation
by kstewscooter
Summary: I'm creating a compilation of Divergent one shots that stay true to the original trilogy events and characters. These stories can be interpreted as happening together in addition to the novels, mismatched or one at a time. I'll try to keep the character logic and tone of voice as similar to Veronica's as I can. Chapters may vary by fluff, lemon or smut. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Four and Six-and-a-Half

**READER NOTE:**THERE WILL BE A DESCRIPTION OF EACH CHAPTER BEFORE IT BEGINS TO GIVE YOU AN IDEA OF IF IT'S YOUR CUP OF TEA

* * *

**About this chapter/one shot: **Tobias and Tris have already discussed their desire for each other/their hesitation to further the physical comforts in the relationship. However, they experience some fun with their clothes on after the final initiation rankings are revealed. Written to fit in between chapters thirty-two and thirty-three in Divergent. Fluffy, lemony but not quite smutty. Rated M just to be safe.

- This is my first Divergent fanfic/one shot. It begins where chapter thirty-two of Divergent ends as if Tris hadn't yet come to the realization that Erudite wants the Dauntless as their soldiers after receiving her final initiation ranking.

I obviously do not own Divergent or any of the characters.

* * *

**"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.**

**"You know," I say, "I really don't care." **

**I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. **

**It is the best moment of my life.**

A moment later, Tobias's thumb brushes over my cheek, and I sigh with relief. There are still cheers all around us, but we're in our own world again.

"Well!" Eric booms. "Lets eat!" We all sit back down to begin our meals: hamburgers with an abundance of Dauntless cake. Just like our first meal at Dauntless, but with more cake… are they trying to compensate for something?

Tobias sits next to me, and as we eat he occasionally rubs my lower back with his hand. Everything feels like it fits into place and I feel like I belong. Maybe that is truly what I'm feeling or maybe it's the last two hours with Tobias that still have me feeling so high in spirit. Whichever it is, I'm fine with the feeling.

As people get up for more cake or to exit the dining hall our table receives congratulations on our successes.

"Hey," Christina starts. "I heard everyone is celebrating in the Pit after this. You in?" I smile at Tobias and we nod. "Sounds like fun." "Cool!" she laughs. We all get up and head toward the Pit. It's louder than I've ever heard. All of the other successful initiates are present and the crowd is huge. Christina bounces with excitement. "Let's get a drink!" she shouts as she drags Will down towards the main crowd. I laugh and motion for Tobias to come with me as I follow them.

Soon enough I find myself talking with Uriah and Zeke. Tori taps me on the shoulder at some point as well and gives me a huge hug. There are a few fighting matches in one corner, a huge group by the drinks and the loudest crowd in another is playing a game of dare. Tobias had told me a few stories of the dares he had seen and it seemed pretty entertaining and enticing.

"Have you guys ever played dare before?" I ask with curiosity. Christina looks around "Dare? No, why? Do you see a game now?" I point. "Ya, over there." "Well, come on then!" Will shouts. We jog to the loud crowd and squeeze into what spaces we could find in the sea of people.

Christina is dared to remove the cover of a nearby light and unscrew the hot bulb. Unfortunately for her there was a swarm of moths nestled by the light, but she made it through. Uriah had to pants three people as fast as possible and slap both cheeks before running off to the next unfortunate victim. As Uriah tried to choose from the dare suggestions of the crowd for Zeke I yawned and rested my head on Tobias. I'm sure it has become late now, but time flies when you're having fun.

"Don't tell me you're worn out, Tris." Tobias lightly mocks. I hum in response. He kisses my head and runs his hand over my hair. "Shall we go back to my room?" he whispers. I nod. "After all, you don't actually have to go back to the dormitory, former initiate." He smiles. I smile back at him. "Ok," I start, "just let me say goodnight."

Uriah and Zeke are a bit… busy, so I just wave to them. I find Christina in the crowd. Will is handing her a cold drink and she winces as she holds it to her burnt fingers. I approach her with a hug and claim that I'm out for the night. We all exchange congratulations one last time and I find Tobias's hand as I escape the crowd. Holding his hand doesn't feel as unnatural when it used to. Not just because we're both more Dauntless now, but because I'm no longer confused by the intentions of his touch.

"I'm so proud of you, you know." Tobias says as he squeezes my hand, like he really means it. I smile in response. We reach the door to his room and he stops briefly. "You're strong, Tris. Don't forget that. Ever." He opens the door and we enter. He takes my jacket for me and I sit closer to the foot of his bed. I let my face rest in my hands and he sits down beside me. "Something wrong?" he asks, brushing my hair away from my face. I smile as I take my hands away. "No," I sigh, "I just feel kind of happy for once." He smiles too and kisses my temple. We sit in silence for a minute and I look back at the imprints on his bed that were left from our lounging… and kissing earlier.

I yawn again and rub my face in hopes of wiping off the mild exhaustion of the day. "Well should we hit the sack?" Tobias asks. "It's been an especially drowning day for you." He rubs my arm and I place my hand on top of his. I lean sideways and our lips meet. My hand moves to his neck, and his to my waist. I break from the kiss. "Well, I could go for a little relaxation..." I whisper. "Oh I'm sure you could." He laughs.

We kiss again and it deepens. We pull each other closer, his other hand moving to my waist as well. Surprisingly, he lifts me onto his lap so that I'm straddling his thighs. I giggle like a little girl and respond by sliding my hands up the back of his shirt. He leaves my mouth to kiss my ravens and my neck. His kisses are light and I lean back a little too far as I relish them. My heart skips a beat as I feel a falling sensation, but just as fast as I fall Tobias spins me around so that my back hits the centre of his bed.

"Careful, Tris. You've had your fair share of falling here already." I laugh. "For you, maybe. But yes." He bends down to continue kissing me. Our hips are now align and I slide my leg along his.

Our kissing becomes deeper and hotter than just a few hours earlier. The same nervous panic begins to spread in me. I think he can feel it, but I'm trapped in a bubble that contains my pleasure and my nervousness. I cannot and do not break and suddenly, our hips collide as we actually move closer to one another. I gasp and break from his lips as a feel a knot inside my lower abdomen. His crotch presses along the seam of my jeans, causing me confusing pleasure. His area... his... hard area on mine.

"Tris! I'm sorry. Am I going to far? I... couldn't control myself." He lifts up as if to shift his weight from me. "No." I blurt as I pull him closer. I'm confused. He's confused too, because he furrows his brows. Is this really the timidity I felt in my landscape or excitement? "It..." My voice shakes, "It felt good, actually." I sort of laugh. "Are you sure?" He asks as he kisses in front if my ear. I pull him to me, not exactly sure if I'm trying to reassure him by placing my lips on his. His question still lingers in the air and he presses into me again. A moan slips out of me "Mmmmm yes."

He smiles against my lips. I lift my hips this time to meet him as he presses into me again. We return to kissing passionately and start to create a rhythm and form of contact with our hips. Is he feeling what I am? I've never felt so good. I feel the same sensation as I do when falling, whether it's off of buildings or falling for Tobias. I hold him as close as possible, because the closer we are the better this feels.

We kiss and gasp, our breaths have gotten heavier. Every few breaths one of us hums or moans. Tobias leans down again to kiss my chest and I can feel his skin becoming moist, his forehead has beads of sweat forming along its perimeter. It was not anywhere near close to being warm in this room when we first walked in and now it's as if we share the sun's energy.

The whirling sensation intensifies and I start to lose control of my decisions. My legs wrap around his backside and our responses tell me this is what we needed. Our bodies could not be closer... that is unless we were not clothed.

Is it possible for the human heart to beat this fast? I start to feel like I can't breathe. Our rhythm grows faster with every second and the tightening in my stomach feels like it's about to burst. Tobias let's out a moan that is more like a 'Gah...' And I use all of my arm strength to hold him close to me. I close my eyes as the sensation inside me erupts. I hold my breath and Tobias exhales as we spike with satisfaction, everything pulsing. Our breaths, now silent, leave only the sound of the fabrics of our lower halves grazing as we transition to a slow pace.

Tobias's head rests above my shoulder on the bed as we catch our breath. Sweat begins to dry and our bodies cool to a temperature I can actually stand. Tobias rolls onto his side beside me and stares at me as he un-sticks my hair from my forehead. He looks me up and down and examines himself as well. Our hair is a mess, our shirts are wrinkled and honestly... my pants have been drier. He chuckles. "What?!" I ask. "We're a hot mess, Tris." I stare at him for a minute and then we both laugh.

"I seriously need a shower." He states. "Do you um..." He pauses, "need one too?" I examine his expression. He looks worried, like as if he is waiting to find out whether or not he failed a task. "Are you worried I didn't enjoy myself?" His jaw hangs as if he wants to say something that he is uncertain of. I roll my eyes and jokingly state, "Tobias, if you're worried that my pants aren't as uncomfortably wet as yours I can assure you th-" He cuts me off with a kiss and pulls away. I shake my head and smile. "Yes, I'm going to need a shower." "Ok," He replies, "you can go first." I laugh. "How thoughtful of you."

I slide off of the bed and head into the bathroom. I rinse myself off and reach for a towel, which I wrap around myself. I look down at my clothes and realize I do not have another outfit on hand. "Dammit." I whisper. I slowly open the bathroom door to see Tobias by the counters drinking some water. I hold the towel close to me and he looks me up and down. "I um…" He raises his eyebrow. "I don't exactly have any clothes to wear." "Here," he laughs while walking towards the dresser, "wear this." He hands me a huge sweater. "Thanks." I mumble and I head back to the bathroom. I slip on the sweater and I look like I'm wearing a potato sack. Thankfully it hits about mid thigh, since my underwear is no good for using.

I shuffle out of the bathroom and hold my arms out. "I feel like a potato." He bursts out in laughter. I scowl at him and march up in front of him. I reach down and unbuckle his belt… his laughter stops. I make eye contact with him and keep it as I slowly pull the belt past each loop. It slides out and I look down so I can wrap and secure it on my waist. I walk back over to the bathroom to examine the outfit. "There!" I smile and look at him. He lightly licks his lips and raises his eyebrow. I leave the bathroom door open and pat him on the chest. "It's all yours." I whisper before I make my way to his bed. He clears his throat and heads over to take his shower.

I grab a glass of water and sit on his bed. I sip the water as I examine his room and its decorations. He reappears in no time and joins me on the bed. I set my water down and lay against his chest. "I don't think you really have to take the floor anymore." I say. "We're pretty comfortable with our… boundaries now." He caresses my back. "If that's what you want." He replies. I nod. "This finally feels right now." I whisper. "No more trainer and initiate. It's just Dauntless and Dauntless." "We're no longer Abnegation Tobias and Beatrice…" he starts, "we're Four and Six and a Half." I burst out into laughter. "What?" I exclaim. "Well, you only partially got over your fear of intimacy. Next comes the clothes." He chuckles.

We talk for a while and enjoy the closeness. I told him I'd leave soon to go get more appropriate clothes for the next day, but we dozed off. I woke up and it was still dark outside, but it was the early morning. I told Tobias I would be right back, he mumbled in response. I made my way to the dormitory and grabbed a new outfit. I shuffled to the bathrooms and changed quickly. I realized I had forgotten to grab my hairbrush to bring back with me, so I tiptoed to the dormitory. I sat down on my bed quickly after grabbing my brush to retie my shoe and when I sit back up I hear squeaking mattresses and shuffling feet.

**It's too dark for me to see clearly, but as my eyes adjust, I see that Christina is tying her shoelaces. I open my mouth to ask her what she's doing, but then I notice that across from me, Will is putting on a shirt. Everyone is awake, but everyone is silent.**


	2. Towel Slip, Hard Hit

**About this chapter/one shot:** This one shot will occur at the beginning of chapter fourteen in Divergent after Peter and his jolly group of *ssholes rip away Tris's towel before her last fight in stage one. Tris runs off and bumps into - you guessed it! Not really smutty, fluffy or lemony. Some coarse language and embarrassment.

* * *

So, I guess I've kind of decided to create a compilation of a bunch of Divergent one shots that stay true to the original trilogy and the events and characters within it. Just thought I'd add in that these stories **don't all** necessarily happen in addition to Veronica Roth's original story together. They can be interpreted as happening separately/singularly in addition to the story, with mismatched pairs, or all together. I'm writing these for my own enjoyment, creative outlet and desire and I hope you enjoy them as well. I'm not exactly expecting or asking for reviews, but if you'd like to leave one then feel free.

P.S. I'm trying to keep the character logic and tone of voice as similar to Veronica's as I can just in case anyone decides to read these in addition to the novel(s). However, I am not perfect.

* * *

**Today is the day before Visiting Day. i think of Visiting Day like I think of the world ending: Nothing after it matters. Everything I do builds up to it. I might see my parents again. I might not. Which is worse? I don't know.**

**I try to pull a pant leg over my thigh and it sticks just above my knee. Frowning, I stare at my leg. A bulge of muscle is stopping the fabric. I let the pant leg fall and look over my shoulder at the back of my thigh. ANother muscle stands out there.**

**I step to the side so i stand in front of the mirror. I see muscles that I couldn't see before in my arms, legs, and stomach. I pinch my side, where a layer of fat used to hint at curves to come. nothing. Dauntless initiation has stolen whatever softness my body had. Is that good, or bad?**

**At least I am stronger than I was. I wrap my towel around me again and leave the girls' bathroom. I hope no one is in the dormitory to see me walking in my towel, but I can't wear those pants.**

**When I open the dormitory door, a weight drops into my stomach. peter, Moly, Drew, and some of the other initiates stand in the back corner, laughing. They look up when i walk in and start snickering. Molly's snort-laugh is louder than everyone else's.**

**I walk to my bunk, trying to pretend like they aren't there, and fumble in the drawer under my bed for the dress Christina made me get. One hand clamped around the towel and one holding the dress, I stand up, and right behind me is peter.**

**I jump back, almost hitting my head on Christina's bunk. i try to slip past him, but he slams his hand against Christina's bed frame, blocking my path. I should have know he wouldn't let me get away that easily.**

**"Didn't realize you were so skinny, Stiff."**

**"Get away from me." My voice is somehow steady.**

**"This isn't the Hub, you know. No one has to follow a Stiff's orders here." His eyes travel down my body, not in a greedy way that a man looks at a woman, but cruelly, scrutinizing every flaw. I hear my heartbeat in the ears as the others inch closer, forming a pack behind Peter.**

**This will be bad.**

**I have to get out of here.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I see a clear path to the door. If I can duck under Peter's arm and sprint toward it, I might be able to make it.**

**"Look at her," say Molly, crossing her arms. She smirks at me. "She's practically a child."**

**"Oh, I don't know," say Drew. "She could be hiding something under that towel. Why don't we look and see?"**

**Now. I duck under Peter's arm and dart toward the door. Something pinches and pulls at my towel as I walk away and then yanks sharply - Peter's hand, gathering the fabric into his fist. The towel slips from my hand and the air is cold on my naked body, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Laughter erupts, and I run as fast as I can toward the door, holding the dress against my body to hide it. **

I sprint down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom, and I look back to see if anyone decided to follow me and taunt me more. I breath heavily, and the air entering my lungs is as cold as the air whipping my skin as my feet slap against the stone floors. My skin becomes taught as now all the hairs on my body stand on end and I hold the dress closer, not actually providing any extra warmth. I'm sure I only see an empty hallway after a few seconds and I turn my head to look forward as I reach a corner, but I slam into something too soft to be a wall.

I almost lose grip of my dress and the impact steals the cold air from my lungs. I swear I'm about to fall flat on my ass when a hand grabs my locked elbow. I stumble for a minute and shift my sight from a hard chest to striking blue eyes.

"Tris?" Four stammers. Oh no. I am frozen in front of him with my dress clung to my body, my eyes wide, and my jaw to the floor. Four's eyes survey my current state, probably for too long. He looks taken aback and I'm not short of bewildered by this unfavourable situation. I am suddenly becoming aware that not only am I naked in front of my instructor, but I am also less than developed and naked. We stand in silence, my hair dripping onto my shoulders as I consider his build. My cheeks begin to blush with embarrassment and my stomach twists, like it always does around him, but harder.

Four snaps back to reality and immediately removes his jacket.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asks, draping the jacket over my shoulders. the bottom of the jacket covers half of my butt. "Um… Peter, Drew, Molly. Some others too." I swallow hard, my throat is dry. "Was this in the dormitory?" he demands. I nod and shiver at the same time. He peers around a few corners to see if anyone is in the halls. "Lets get you somewhere where you can change." He hesitates before wrapping his arm around my shoulders so that he can guide me. I'm not sure we should be this close while I'm bare like this.

We stop at a random door in the hallway and Four opens it to confirm what's inside. "Ok, go." He pushes me inside. It's a small utility closet. It is quite dark and I do not dare search for a light switch. The door has a window, which Four has his back pressed against. I am unsure and uneasy before I slip off his jacket and into my dress. I reach for my lower back so that I can do up the zipper, but it gets stuck half way up my back. I tug on it multiple times but the only thing that slips is a 'Dammit!' from my mouth. I rest my arms for a second and weakly knock on the glass window.

Four cautiously opens the door. "Are you done?" "Well… I… my zipper is stuck. Could you help me with it?" I blush in the dark, thankful that he can't tell. He slips in quickly and shuts the door. I turn around and hold my hair out of the way. He grabs the zipper with one hand and lightly presses the other to my lower back to keep the dress taught. Something like electricity flows between our bodies, or am I still shivering? The zipper reaches my upper back and he waits a few seconds before removing his hands. I find his jacket and hand it to him."Thank you." I try a smile. He squeezes my upper arm with his hand. "Hey," he starts. I look down at my feet. He tilts his head to make eye contact with me. "Are you ok?" I peer at him through my eyelashes. "Just peachy." I croak.

I kind of want to cry when I think about how humiliating today has been, and I haven't even begun training. I use my free arm to cover my eyes with my hand and I quietly sob. Four releases his hand and uses it to lightly rub my back instead. I close my eyes to stop the tears and I can still hear the laughter and feel the cold air on my skin. My heart beats faster, as fast as it did when I was sprinting away, and anger develops the blush in my cheeks. I want to hurt them, and I will.

I wipe my tears away and Four tucks my hair away from my sticky face. I look up and his brows are furrowed with concern. "Well… I don't think you can fight in that today." He states as he glances to where the dress ends at my knees. This is more skin than I usually show, but it somehow seems to be all right if it's around Four. He exhales heavily and looks around the small, cramped closet. His body language becomes uncomfortable. "Let's go get you some clothes from the Pit." He eagerly opens the door and lets me exit first.

We reach the the Pit and I search for a more appropriate pant size. "Dammit." Four exclaims. I look over and see him staring at a clock. "I'm going to be late for the final fights. Just head over as soon as you're finished." I bite my lip and nod. "Tris, you'll get back at them. I know you will in time. Remember what I told you? Be the one to attack first and you'll have a good chance of winning." He leans in when he says this as if he really means it. He rubs my arm to console me and then jogs toward the training room.

I watch him as he leaves. His jacket is still in his hand and his shirt forms and stretches around the contours of his muscular body as he moves. There's some how little _and_ large amounts left to the imagination when I look at him. After today I'm sure he has little imagination left for all of me. Not that he'd have much to imagine about in the first place, or that he'd even try to imagine me.

I finish picking a new outfit and change into it. I begin walking to the training room for my last fight. I can't imagine who I'll be paired with. But I know one thing: **I hope it's with Peter.**

**"Hey, where were you this morning?" Christina asks when i walk in. I squint to see the blackboard across the room. The space next to my name is blank - I haven't gotten an opponent yet.**

**"I got held up," I say.**

**Four stands in front of the board and writes a name next to mine. Please let it be Peter, please, please…**

**"You ok, Tris? You look a little…," says Al.**

**"A little what?"**

**Four moves away from the board. The name written next to mine is Molly. Not Peter, but good enough.**

**"On edge." says Al.**


	3. Towel Slip, Hard Hit (Four's POV)

**About this chapter/one shot:** This was requested, so I decided to make my one shot Towel Slip, Hard Hit in Four's point of view. These can be read hand in hand if you prefer, but if you'd rather just Four's POV then I'll let you know that this occurs at the beginning of chapter fourteen in Divergent when Peter steals Tris's towel before her final fight in phase one of initiation. Again, not really too fluffy, smutty or too lemony, but some coarse language.

* * *

This is my first try at Four's voice and I'll try to make the situation as 'realistic' as possible. Probably won't need to include any sections from either 'Four' or 'Divergent'. I've been sensing that you all want some more smutty stuff, so I'll try my hand at it again, because I'm a little rusty. Enjoy!

* * *

I wake up a little later than usual and I mentally punch myself for not having as much time to head to the control room this morning. I planned on heading over there last night, but I was too distracted by Tris's little volunteering incident at the end of knife practice. I was beyond frustrated with her. I feel bad for getting angry at her, because she almost lets me down when I think she should be smart enough to catch on to things, but then she always proves me wrong with her actions afterwards. I kept pacing and tossing and turning trying to understand how exactly I'm supposed to deal with a girl so fragile yet so fierce. She's so unpredictable, which makes it hard for me to cover her ass. The hard part is whether or not she needs my help to excuse her actions and survive in Dauntless.

I shake my head and splash my face with cold water. I have to be careful as well. If I'm not on top of my game with this girl we both will be on rocky shores with the faction leaders. I slip on a shirt and my jacket and head out towards the control room.

I take my seat at the computer and type in the commands to bring up any camera footage around Max's office for the past twelve or so hours. It doesn't take very long for me to play through a whole lot of _nothing_ on the footage. I sigh and give up. I guess I'll just head over to the training room. I turn the computer off and exit the control room.

The hallways are fairly empty this morning, so I enjoy a quiet and leisurely stroll down the halls. Every once in while there are muffled sounds of voices and laughter, I'm getting close to the initiate dormitory. I avoid that area as much as I can, because it reminds me of how much I wanted a space to myself during my own initiation. I start to approach an intersection of hallways when I begin to hear light slapping. What the hell-

I'm about to peer around the corner when a body collides full force with my chest. The collision catches me off guard, but I grab an elbow to stabilize the small, damp body in front of me. It takes me a split second to realize that the significantly smaller body is Tris. Her hair is wet and dripping onto her shoulders as she lifts her eyes to mine.

"Tris?" I ask. My voice represents my confusion quite well. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth hangs open as if she has an explanation that is caught in her throat, yet she's breathing heavily. I look down to find Tris naked with a dress hugged to her chest and lower abdomen. She looks mortified, and by the looks of it she didn't ask to be naked in a hallway, so she has a right to be. I've already realized what I'm looking at, but I cannot look away. I'm stuck in a trance of confusion and curiosity and my eyes scan slowly over her bareness. The way she holds her dress barely leaves anything to the imagination. I try not to consider her exposed backside, but I cannot stop glancing at the side of her breast as her left arm struggles to fully cover her chest.

Stop. Snap out of it and help her.

I remove my jacket as fast as humanly possible, so that I can cover her back. "What the hell happened to you?" I demand as I situate my jacket over her shoulders. She shivers as she starts. "Um… Peter, Drew, Molly. Some others too." She's looking down as she speaks, and so am I. My jacket is significantly bigger than her, but not long enough to cover her entire butt. Stop. Stop. Stop. Look away!

"Was this in the dormitory?" I demand again, trying to keep my mind on the conversation instead. She nods in response. I need to get her somewhere else. We can't stay in the hallway and hope that no one decided to follow her out and tease her further. I examine the intersection to make sure the coast is clear. "Lets get you somewhere where you can change." I plan to automatically guide her down the hallway, but before I reach my arm across her shoulders I question if my actions are appropriate. 'Just keep your hands above her shoulder blades' I tell myself. I wrap my arm snugly around her shoulders, but angle my body so that she is not uncomfortable with our bodily contact.

I guide her down a hallway and search for a door, any door. There! I open the door slowly and peak inside. I see mops and toilet paper- a utility closet. Good enough. "Ok, go." I push her inside by the shoulder and glance down to the hem of my jacket on her. Nice. I sort of smirk. No!

I close the door once she's inside and press my back and palms as hard as I can on the door so that I'm covering the small window. I tense my muscles so that I'm not tempted to move or glance behind me. She's obviously uncomfortable enough already. I close my eyes as I wait for her to change. Images of her run through my mind and I figure I might as well let them wander while no one can see inside my mind.

There is a small few taps on the window behind me. I turn around to open the door handle and enter slowly in case she is not decent. Decent. I have to think about what it should actually mean. "Are you done?" I ask. "Well…," she stutters. "I… my zipper is stuck. Could you help me with it?" I enter swiftly and shut the door behind me. She turns her back to me and gathers her hair over her shoulder and out of the zipper's path. I take in the softness of the skin on her back and the amount of strength that her posture naturally has. I pinch the zipper and place my hand at the base of it on her lower back to stabilize it. I find myself staring at her lower half yet again, I must be off today. Usually I can control my thoughts and my eyes, but not after what I've seen. The zipper closes as I move my hand up her spine and I feel an odd attraction that desires my hand to continue roaming her body. I close my eyes and will my hands to leave her back after they hover there for a while.

Tris hands me my jacket and thanks me, but her face looks like it's about to crack up the middle. I'm more concerned for her mental well being with every second that passes. I squeeze her arm reassuringly (or so I hope) and try to get her to look at me. "Hey," Her eyes will not meet mine, so I shift my eyes down to hers. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Just peachy." she replies, her voice cracking and shaking.

She lifts her hand and shields her eyes from me, I assume so that I won't see her cry. She probably doesn't want me to see her cry, because it'll make her seem weak, but she is so far from that. It actually kind of hurts to see her cry, and against all my Abnegation instincts I feel like embracing her so that I can comfort her. I consider how appropriate that might be in this situation and instead I decide to rub circles on her back to soothe her instead. I figure it's a safer bet, seeing as her personal boundaries have been crossed too harshly already.

When she decides she's done she wipes away her tears and sniffles a bit. In the darkness of the room I can see that pieces of her hair are stuck on her cheeks where her tears are beginning to dry. I swipe the hairs across her face and behind her ears so that she doesn't look like a complete mess before she walks out of here. "Well… I don't think you can fight in that today." I state as I examine the restrictiveness of her dress. I actually look at the dress now and how it conforms to her body. It makes me nervous just thinking about what she'd be hearing if she could read my mind. I try to focus on something else and I look around the room. There's not much to look at… the space is pretty small and unattractive and dark… and small. Damn. I try to control my breathing, just like in my fear landscape, but I need out of here fast. "Let's go get you some clothes from the Pit." I'm desperate to open the door and escape, but I let Tris go first. It's the Stiff in me.

I guide her to the Pit, though I know she knows where it is. She starts to scan through the pants and I idly look around the racks, which doesn't seem to pass much time. Time. Shit! I search for a clock. "Dammit." I need to make it out of here now if I don't want to be grilled by Eric again. I turn to Tris. "I'm going to be late for the final fights. Just head over as soon as you're finished." She nods nervously. "Tris, you'll get back at them. I know you will in time. Remember what I told you?" I lean in, trying to emphasize my words. Or am I just trying to shorten the space between us? "Be the one to attack first and you'll have a good chance of winning." I rub her arm before I turn away and jog towards the training room.

Thankfully, I get to the training room before Eric. Let's hope he was caught up talking with Max or something instead of searching for me. I discuss the pairings for todays final fights and walk up to the board as Tris walks in. Unfortunately, she could not remain in that dress. I reach over to the space beside Tris's name and write Molly. I know it's not exactly what Tris wants, but it should be good enough revenge for now.

Three matches pass before Tris is up to fight Molly. "Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek?" Molly asks her. "God, you're pale, Stiff." I don't think I saw enough of her ass to see that…

I watch as Tris puts my advice to good use. Her body is almost swift enough to be an art. I didn't need to see her practically naked to know that she's a real piece of work, though. Tris advances in the fight and a sense of pride washes over me, but not so much as to overcome my facial expression.

Suddenly, Molly is on the ground and Tris continuously kicks her, blinded by rage. I've seen it, I've felt it and I understand, but I have to stop her. Molly begins to bleed everywhere and I rush over to Tris. I lock my hands around her arms and pull her away. "You won, stop." I try to say as she struggles. I know what Tris is capable of, but she must be some kind of angry to shock me so much that I just stare at her.

I don't know if me running into her- or rather her into me- was the best thing for her today. For many reasons. "I think you should leave," I say as I try to make eye contact with her, so that I get through to her properly. "Take a walk." "I'm fine," she exclaims. "I'm fine now."

Is she?


	4. Train for Two

**About this chapter/one shot:** Here's the next one shot. Wow, I'm rolling with these, haha! Anyway, this one shot fits in the middle of chapter twenty-eight in Divergent when Tobias asks Tris to meet him and they jump onto the train towards Erudite headquarters. This one is a bit more fluffy, so enjoy!

I'm still working my way up to complete smut. That might come in Insurgent and I won't necessarily do these in order as you can probably tell already.

* * *

**When I find Tobias late that night, he doesn't say anything; he just grabs my hand and pulls me toward the train tracks.**

**He draws himself into a train car as it passes with bewildering ease and pulls me in after him. I fall against him, my cheek against his chest. His fingers slide down to my arms, and he holds me by the elbows as the car bumps along the steel rails. I watch the glass building above the Dauntless compound shrink behind us.**

**"What is it you need to tell me?" I shout over the cry of the wind. "Not yet," he says.**

**He sinks to the floor and pulls me down with him, so he's sitting with his back against the wall and I'm facing him, my legs trailing to the side on the dusty floor. The wind pushes strands of my hair loose and tosses them over my face. He presses his palms to my face, his index fingers sliding behind my ears, and pulls my mouth to his.**

**The air is cold, but his lips are warm and so are his hands. He tilts his head and kisses the skin just beneath my jaw. I'm glad the air is so loud so he can't hear me sigh.**

**The train car wobbles, throwing off my balance, and I put my hand down to steady myself. A split second later I realize that my hand is on his hip. The bone presses into my palm. I should move it, but I don't want to. He told me once to be brave, and though I have stood still while knives spun toward my face and jumped off a roof, I never thought I would need bravery in the small moments of my life. I do.**

**I shift, swinging a leg over him so I sit on top of him, and with my heartbeat in my throat, I kiss him. He sits up straighter and I feel his hands on my shoulders. His fingers slip down my spine and a shiver follows them down to the small of my back. He unzips my jacket a few inches, and I press my hands to my legs to stop them from shaking. i should not be nervous. This is Tobias.**

**Cold air slips across my bare skin. He pulls away and looks carefully at the tattoos just above my collarbone. His fingers brush over them, and he smiles.**

**"Birds," he says. "Are they crows? I keep forgetting to ask." I try to return his smile. "Ravens. One for each member of my family," I say. "You like them?"**

**He doesn't answer. He tugs me closer, pressing his lips to each bird in turn. I close my eyes. His touch is light, sensitive. A heavy, warm feeling, like spilling honey, fills my body, slowing my thoughts.** I rest my hands on his shoulders and slide them down his arms, taking in every contour on the way down. His lips move to my neck, and his hands to my thighs. I hope he doesn't feel them shaking. He soothingly slides his hands up and down the top of my thighs and I pull him to my lips, frustrated by how long he's taken his away from them. His hands rest on the outside of my thighs and he squeezes them lightly. Oh god.

I raise myself up onto my knees a bit, so that I have the advantage in the way ours bodies are angled, and I clasp my hands around his shoulders for balance. My hair whips across our faces as we kiss and his squeezing turns into massaging. I've got to admit that this feels pretty damn good and I am still thankful that he can't hear my occasional sighs. I think he gets carried away in our kissing, because his hands move closer to my butt. My breath hitches when I consider if I want his touch or not and he pauses to look at me. He looks into my eyes as if he's asking whether or not I'll accept his advances. Ah, screw it. I keep eye contact with him as I grab his hands and guide them backwards. He thanks me by smirking and caressing the new found area that he so desired.

I almost laugh, because even though his touch feels great, I can't help but still feel queer about an area that _I_ haven't even touch. And frankly, butt touching is quite mild on the sexual scale of life! Tobias looks at me as though he is about to laugh as well, but he looks more shocked at the fact that I'm still giggling like a child. I lean my forehead on his shoulder to hide my amusement, and when I've rid myself of all childishness I bring my hand to the base of his neck and kiss behind his ear. He enjoys it, because I feel him hum beneath me… or at least I'm pretty it's him and not the rattling of the train.

My thigh muscles begin to ache and I start to slowly sit back down again, so he shifts his hands from my butt to my hips. His warm fingers find a patch of skin where my top and jacket have ridden up and I so badly want his warmth to continue contrasting the whipping air on the rest of my body. I respect that he always tries to act on the fact that I need us to take our physical relationship slowly, but my head is clouding with everything Tobias. I pull away from his head and unzip his jacket all the way and he watches me as he softly licks his bottom lip. I meet his lips as I push the jacket off of his shoulders. He throws the jacket to the side as I unzip the rest of my jacket and throw it away as well.

I break from his lips and sit up straight. I cross my arms and grip the hem of my shirt with both hands, but before I can slip it off Tobias places a hand on both arms where they cross. "Tris… are you sure?" he asks sincerely. I respond by removing my shirt in one smooth motion and immediately gripping the hem of his shirt and tugging upwards. He does not oppose and lifts up his arms. "Yes." I finally say, before I grab his face in my hands and force my lips to his.

My thoughts are no longer slow, they race through my mind at speeds faster than the train we ride. Tobias's hands slide up from my hips to right under my bra, his thumbs on my ribs. He touches my lip with his tongue gently when he does this, and my head begins to spin. This feels intense. Butterflies erupt in my stomach when I think about how bare and close we are. His hands are patient as we kiss and I start to feel bad for teasing him with my partial bareness, even when I know he's as terrified as I am. Then suddenly: _"Look at her, she's practically a child." _No. I try to push the memory from my mind, but I can never escape the truth. My fears get the best of me and I pull away from our kissing. I cup my hands around my hairline as I try to breathe. I squeeze my eyes shut as if doing so would clear my brain.

"Tris?" I remain still. "Tris." I don't know if I can move. Tobias grabs my hands in his and rubs the back of them with his thumbs. He kisses me between my eyebrows and I relax them when I realize I had been frowning. He slips me into a hug and our chests press together. If my breathing wasn't heavy before then it is now. "Hey," he whispers in my ear. "You're fine. We can stop here." We remain hugging for a few minutes.

"Tobias… do you want to see me?" He chuckles. "Of course I do Tris. More than I'd like to admit." I bite my lip. "There's not much to see…" I blurt. "I think I'll be the judge of that. Trust me, anything is better than continuing to torture myself with my imagination." I think I'm torturing him as much as my insecurities are torturing me. I push away from him and slip one bra strap off of my shoulder. I look at him and his eyes are already smiling. I look to my other shoulder and then back to him, silently giving him permission. He slips the other strap off with his thumb and I reach backwards to find the clasps. I arch my back as I unclip myself and I cover the cups with my arm. I take a deep breath and peel the fabric from my chest.

Tobias had been studying my face in the process and politely waits a few seconds before looking down. He looks down at me like I am a marvel of the universe, but only for a moment before he wraps me in another hug. I am caught off guard by it. I was thankful that he couldn't hear my heart pounding a few seconds ago, but now I'm sure he can feel it. I realize how refreshing it feels to have so much skin on skin contact, like we were meant to be this way. I decide to speak my mind. "I didn't think smushing my breasts against you would be the first thing you would do when I revealed myself to you, Tobias." He laughs loud enough for his voice to echo in the train car. "Well, what would you like me to do with them?" he asks. I don't exactly know. I just figured he knew what he wanted to do with them already. "I guess I expected you to feel them." I reply. "Well, should I?" he pulls away to look at my face. I shrug, pretending to be nonchalant. "Only if you want to." He smirks at me.

I watch his face as he slides one hand from my hip to my ribs, like before. This time he grazes his thumb underneath my boob; out and upward. He touches it as soft as a feather for a while, which really makes my stomach turn. Then, he becomes more bold, placing his hand over it and massaging it. My breasts have puckered since freeing them and Tobias's touch has livened them up more now. He trails kisses along the top of them and all over my chest, which feels really good, so I lace my fingers in his hair. He cups the other breast now and pulls my lips to his. My hands rest on his hips and occasionally roam along the belt of his pants. Our kissing becomes deeper and he pulls me closer on his lap. Now I can feel his arousal under my crotch. I think about how I've made him react and blush deeply.

Something tells me to touch him, so I slide one hand down and rub it over his jeans. Both of our bodies buck up as he responds to my touch and he almost growls. I smile against his lips and do it a few more times. "Gah… Tris." I don't stop, because I'm slightly amused. He lets out a frustrated grunt. "Tris." Is he liking this or… woah! He supports me under my butt and stands us up as he slides up the wall from our sitting position. Then, he wraps my legs around him and I am forced to wrap my hands around his neck for support. He turns around so that he can push my back up against the wall. I arch my back away as it makes contact with the cold, metal wall. He leans in to my ear. "You'll ruin me right here, Tris. Do you know what you do to me?" I swallow hard. He lessens the pressure against me and guides my legs to the floor. His hands remain on my thighs and he waits a minute before using his opposite hand to slide up my inner thigh and over my crotch. My hips buck, applying more pressure into his hand. I don't know how that could have possibly been voluntary. Then, he pulls away. "Don't dish what you can't handle." he states. I suppose that was fair.

I think we're done when he squats down to kiss above my pants. He slowly trails kisses up my stomach, between my boobs, up my neck and then he finally latches onto my lips. He traces circles onto my back, sending shivers down my spine again. My head is still light from before, and the sound of the air snapping inside the train car beside me doesn't help. "I think you should put your clothes back on, Tris. You're developing hard core goosebumps." I sort of protest with a mumble. "I don't like it anymore than you do," he laughs. "But it's not that warm outside." He hands me my bra and I slip it on. He turns my shirt right side out for me and holds the neck hole open. "Wow! Helping me undress _and_ redress. What a gentleman." I joke. He holds my jacket out for me as well, so I turn around and fit my arms in the sleeves. He has me in another kiss while he zips it up to my neck. Then, he slips his shirt on and I return the favour by assisting him with his jacket. "We're so lame." I say. "Well if we aren't who else is going to be?" He asks. "After all, we are Stiffs." I roll my eyes.

**I hear the screech of the rails as the train slows, which means we must be nearing the middle of the city. The wind is not as strong now that the train has slowed. **As for our connection… it gets stronger with every breath.


	5. With My Bare Hands, Obviously

**About this chapter/one shot:** All right kids, I've advanced to Insurgent, because I'm at a loss for where to fit in one shots that are still realistic to the evolution of Fourtris's relationship in the novels. So, this one shot occurs at the end of chapter five in Insurgent when Tris slips into Tobias's room after she has a nightmare. This one is lemony! ;)

* * *

SO SORRY for no updates these past few days. We had a long weekend in Canada, so I was busy with my family and with work. I hope the mixture of bold and regular (which, by the way, mark sections from the novels, if you haven't already noticed) won't annoy you too much. I was quite picky about a few extra details that I wanted to fit in. I may or may not just leave this chapter free from bolded text. Nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

**That night I dream that I am in a field, and I encounter a flock of crows clustered on the ground. When I swat a few of them away, I realize that they are perched on top of a man, pecking at his clothes, which are Abnegation grey. WIthout warning, they take flight, and I realize that the man is Will.**

**Then I wake up.**

**I turn my face into the pillow and release, instead of his name, a sob that throws my body against the mattress. I feel the monster of grief again, writhing in empty space where my heart and stomach used to be. **

**I gasp, pressing both palms to my chest. Now the monstrous thing has its claws around my throat, squeezing my airway. I twist and put my head between my knees, breathing until the strangled feeling leaves me. **

**Even though the air is warm, I shiver. I get out of bed and creep down the hallway toward Tobias's room. My bare legs almost glow in the dark. His door creaks when I pull it open, loud enough to wake him. He stares at me for a second.**

**"C'mere," he says, sluggish from sleep. He shifts back on the bed to leave space for me.**

**I should have thought this through. I sleep in a long t-shirt one of the Amity lent me. It comes down just past my butt, and I didn't think to put on a pair of shorts before I came here. Tobias's eyes skim my bare legs, making my face warm. I lie down, facing him.**

**"Bad dream?" he says. I nod. "What happened?" I shake my head. I can't tell him I'm having nightmares about Will, or I would have to explain why. What would he think of me, if he knew what I had done? How would he look at me? **

**He keeps his hand on my cheek, moving his thumb over my cheekbone idly.**

**"We're all right, you know," he says. "You and me. Okay?" My chest aches, and I nod. "Nothing else is all right." His whisper tickles my cheek. "But we are." **His presence entrances me, and anything I was about to say gets lost in my head. I press my mouth to his and he kisses me back. The hand that is still on my cheek brushes over my neck and down to my side, fitting to the bend of my waist, curving over my hip, sliding to my bare leg. It makes me shiver. I press closer to him and wrap my leg into the crooks of his knees. My head buzzes with a familiar nervousness, but my body surprisingly seems to know what it's doing. Deep inside of me I know that my body desires him, to become a part of him so that I can distract myself from everything.

His mouth moves against mine, a little bolder now, and his hand slides back up to my butt and slips under the hem of my shirt, but I don't stop him. I sigh into him and heat rushes to my face as my embarrassment thrives, but he must not have heard or cared, because he presses me closer with his palm, which rests on my lower back. His hands do the thing that I love: his fingers are tracing my back up and down, right along my spine, which cause shivers through me no matter what temperature the setting.

My shirt creeps up my body as his hands progress. I can feel cold air over my stomach and back, but I don't pull down my shirt, because the sensation is refreshing. He kisses my neck, and I grab his shoulder to steady myself, gathering his shirting my fist. His hand reaches the top of my back and curls around my neck. My shirt is twisted around his arm, and our kisses become desperate. I know my hands are shaking from all the nervous energy inside me, so I tighten my grip on his shoulder so he won't notice me.

My heart is beating rapidly against my chest. I almost forgot it was there with all the emptiness I've been feeling. Seriously, I think it's chiselling it's way out of my chest. We break to gasp for breath. He snakes his hand out from under my shirt and he presses me down to the bed by my good shoulder. I gasp with astonishment as my head hits a pillow. He adjusts himself so that he hovers over my stomach and he bends down to kiss right under where my bunched up shirt sits, which is at my belly button. His hands wrap around my sides and begin to slide my shirt up my body. I arch my back, allowing him to push the shirt up to my ribs and his mouth follows the path of the fabric. His mouth explores my abdomen and I crane my neck to watch him.

His mouth moves lower with each second now, and he brushes his lips along my right hipbone. The skin there tingles and he continues lightly touching and kissing me all along the skin between my hips. This is really turning me on, I can't lie. He looks up at me through his eyelashes as he does this. I almost want to tell him to stop, because I can't handle our attraction to each other right now. But truthfully, I want more, and he knows it. He looks back down and smiles against my skin as he shifts his mouth over my underwear and to my thigh. I let my legs lie down from the bent position they were in and his mouth takes that as an opportunity to explore my inner thigh.

He kisses my inner thigh softly at first, making me shiver. Then, his mouth becomes more bold. Every few seconds he'll lick the area with the tip of his tongue or graze it lightly with his teeth. He decides to give the other side some love and I have to wipe my sweaty hands on the sheets from restraining them in fists at my sides. He quietly chuckles and the hum feels good on my skin. This teasing is frustrating me. My nervous shivering has turned into waves of heat that course through me, making my centre a little more damp with every passing minute. Is he sure that he's had no previous experience with this? The things he is doing to me feels wonderful.

As I start to tap into my curious thoughts, I am only partially aware that he is now following the seam of my underwear with his mouth. His hands, which have rested on my rib cage this whole time, now cradle my hips and his fingers casually dip in and out of the waistband of the thin fabric I want to desperately shed. I stare at him again now, watching as he busies himself with exploring my skin. He dips past the waistband a bit more and he almost tugs at the fabric a few times. He slides his fingers past the band again and I lift my hips. He looks up at me skeptically and I lick my lips as I impatiently wait for him to decide what he will do. He sits up a bit, dives his fingers past the waistband on either side of me and guides the fabric past my butt.

I rest my hips when the fabric reaches the back of my thighs and I lift my legs towards the ceiling. He guides the unwanted garment up my legs and tosses it to the side. He snakes between my legs so he can fit my mouth to his and he gently strokes the top of one thigh with his hand. I lace one hand in his hair and rest the other between his shoulder blades as he kisses me, occasionally touching is tongue to my lip. He breaks and leans into my ear. "Do you want me to keep exploring?" He whispers. I release a quiet moan in response. I feel him take a deep breath, and then he slides his hand between my legs.

At first, he uses his whole hand to blanket the area and I immediately latch my hand to his hair again. His touch is euphoric and my first instinct is to press into his hand. He streams up and down the region to get a feel for everything, and each time I feel the need to make as much contact with his hand as I can. He continues to explore me, and suddenly my body involuntarily jerks. A whimper slips out of my mouth. "Please, Tobias…" I urge, as I place my hand on his. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks. I shake my head and press my hand onto his to coax him. He begins again and I twitch in response to certain touches. My desire to control his hand and leave it be makes my back arch with frustration. The pressure of his palm is warm and almost comforting, but the variation of his fingers teases me and leaves me curious of each new motion.

If Tobias could touch me like this more often that would be wonderful! Every time my body jerks or squirms I feel a warmth and a twist inside of me that builds like a brick wall. I think he's getting the hang of this, because he seems to have noticed where I am the most sensitive. He begins to rub and stroke at the spot repeatedly and a raging blush make its way over my entire face. I moan or hum every few seconds, but they barely slip through as my breathing becomes heavier. I feel as though someone is reaching inside of my body and wringing my stomach like a wet towel. My one hand is still wrapped in Tobias's hair and the other grips the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder. My legs become restless and I can't seem to control when they twitch. The intensity is building, so I bury my face in Tobias's neck. Only his hand moves. The rest of his body is anchored, so I grip on to everything as hard as I can. I immediately clasp my legs together and trap Tobias's hand between them and I hold my breath.

Energy pulses through me like blood for a few moments, then, slowly I feel warm and milky. My muscles relax and I release any kind of tension throughout my body. The hand that was touching me shifts to rest on the other side of my body. I pull my head back from his neck and caress his face with my hands. Everything is silent, except for our breaths and I scan every inch of his face with my eyes. I press my lips softly to his and bring our foreheads together.

"Thank you, Tobias." I whisper. He pulls me to a sitting position and embraces me in a hug. For a second we just sit there, our breaths mixing. I think about tonight. I think about my nightmare, my parents and how his touch has made me feel, but I realize that I shouldn't want to be with him in _that_ way if one of my reasons for wanting it is to distract myself from grief. However, it was comforting and I'd like the experience again. Maybe it's all of the factors outside of our relationship that are toying with my emotions too harshly. I don't mean to cry - now is not a good time to cry; no, it has to stop — but I can't get the tears out of my eyes, no matter how many times I blink. He hears me sniffling and pulls back a bit to look at my face.

**"Sorry," I say. He says almost sternly, "Don't apologize." He brushes the tears from my cheeks. "I don't mean to be such a mess," I say, my voice cracking. "I just feel so…" I shake my head. "It's wrong," he says. "It doesn't matter if your parents are in a better place - they aren't here with you, and that's wrong, Tris. It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened to you. And anyone who tells you it's okay is a liar."**

**A sob cracks through my body again, and he wraps his arms around me so tightly I find it difficult to breathe, but it doesn't matter. My dignified weeping gives way to full on ugliness, my mouth open and my face contorted and it sounds like a dying animal coming from my throat. If this continues I will break apart, and maybe that would be better, maybe it would be better to shatter and bear nothing.**

**He doesn't speak for a long time, until I am quiet again. "Sleep," he says as we find our previous positions on our sides. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you." "With what?" "My bare hands, obviously." I wrap my arm around his waist and take a deep breath of his shoulder. He smells like sweat and fresh air and mint, from the salve he sometimes uses to relax his sore muscles. He smells safe, too, like sunlit walks in the orchard and silent breakfasts in the dining hall. And in the moments before I drift off to sleep, I almost forget about our war-torn city and all the conflicts that will come to find us soon, if we don't find it first.**

**In the moments before I drift off to sleep, I hear him whisper, "I love you, Tris." And maybe I would say it back, but I am too far gone.**

**That morning I wake up to the buzz of an electric razor. Tobias stands in front of the mirror, his head tilted so he can see the corner of his jaw. I hug my knees, covered by the sheet, and watch him.**

**"Good morning," he says. "How did you sleep?" "Okay." I get up, and as he tilts his head back to address his chin with the razor, I wrap my arms around him, pressing my forehead to his back where the Dauntless tattoo peeks out from beneath his shirt.**

**He sets the razor down and folds his hands over mine. Neither of us break the silence. I listen to him breathe, and he strokes my finger idly, the task at hand forgotten.**

**"I should go get ready." i say after a while. I am reluctant to leave, but I am supposed to work in the laundry rooms, and I don't want the Amity to say I'm not fulfilling my part of the deal they offered us. "I'll get you something to wear," he says. **He searches through what clothes he has in his room and hands me a pair of shorts. I smile with thanks and slip them on. I kiss him on the cheek before I leave and he watches me walk out the door.

I walk barefoot down the hallway and remember that my underwear is still in his room, tossed onto the floor somewhere. I smirk as I think of him finding them later. It's probably a good thing that I work in the laundry rooms.


	6. Congratulations, Six

Long time, no update. I started college at the beginning of September and this weekend was the first relaxing weekend I got. So sorry, but here's the next one shot!

This one shot occurs in chapter 36 of Insurgent after Peter helps Tobias and Tris escape from Erudite headquarters. It begins when Tobias takes Tris upstairs to show her his room.

I'm kind of writing this with the exception that Evelyn and others did not decide to stay in the house/weren't there to begin with so that the privacy in this story seems more realistic.

**Tobias turns me around and, keeping one hand on my arm and one on my waist, to avoid my shoulder wound, presses me toward the staircase. We climb the steps together. Upstairs are his parents' old bedroom and his old bedroom, with a bathroom between them, and that's it. He takes me into his bedroom, and I stand for a moment, looking around at the room where he spent most of his life. **

**He keeps his hand on my arm. He has been touching me in some way since we left the stairwell of that building, like he thinks I might break apart if he doesn't hold me together.**

"**Marcus didn't go into this room after I left, I'm pretty sure," says Tobias. "Because nothing was moved when I came back here." Members of Abnegation don't own many decorations, since they are viewed as self-indulgent, but what few things we were allowed, he has. A stack of school papers. A small bookshelf. And, strangely, a sculpture made of blue glass on his dresser. **

"**My mother smuggled that to me when I was young. Told me to hide it," he says. "The day of the ceremony, I put it on my dresser before I left. So he would see it. A small act of defiance." I nod. It is strange to be in a place that carries one single memory so completely. This room is sixteen-year-old Tobias, about to choose Dauntless to escape his father.**

"**Let's take care of your feet," he says. But he doesn't move, just shifts his fingers to the inside of my elbow. "Okay," I say.**

**We walk into the adjoined bathroom, and I sit on the edge of the tub. He sits next to me, a hand on my knee as he turns on the faucet and plugs the drain. Water spills into the tub, covering my toenails. My blood turns the water pink. He crouches in the tub and puts my foot in his lap, dabbing at the deeper cuts with a washcloth. I don't feel it. Even when he smears soap lather over them, I don't feel anything. The bathwater turns gray. I pick up the bar of soap and turn it in my hands until my skin is coated with white lather. I reach for him and run my fingers over his hands, careful to get the lines in his palms and the spaces between his fingers. It feels good to do something, to clean something, and to have my hands on him again. We get water all over the bathroom floor as we both splash it on ourselves to get the soap off. The water makes me cold, but I shiver and I don't care. He gets a towel and starts to dry my hands.**

"**I don't …" I sound like I am being strangled. "My family is all dead, or traitors; how can I …" I am not making any sense. The sobs take over my body, my mind, everything. He gathers me to him, and bathwater soaks my legs. His hold is tight. I listen to his heartbeat and, after a while, find a way to let the rhythm calm me. **

"**I'll be your family now," he says. "I love you," I say. I said that once, before I went to Erudite headquarters, but he was asleep then. I don't know why I didn't say it when he could hear it. Maybe I was afraid to trust him with something so personal as my devotion. Or afraid that I did not know what it was to love someone. But now I think the scary thing was not saying it before it was almost too late. Not saying it before it was almost too late for me. I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along.**

**He stares at me. I wait with my hands clutching his arms for stability as he considers his response. He frowns at me. "Say it again." "Tobias," I say, "I love you." His skin is slippery with water and he smells like sweat and my shirt sticks to his arms when he slides them around me. He presses his face to my neck and kisses me right above the collarbone, kisses my cheek, kisses my lips. "I love you, too," he says.**

Tobias reaches down to unplug the drain and exits the tub. He holds his hand out for me, so that I can get out too. I successfully remove one foot from the tub, but the other catches itself on the side. I let out an 'unf', prompting Tobias to grab me as I fall. I sigh. It seems my pre-Dauntless clumsiness still enjoys to make itself known from time to time.

"Some things never change." He laughs. I scowl and hit his chest. He pulls me into a kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. I cherish every second that we touch, because today has reminded me that at any second one of us could be gone. He feels it too. Our kisses are sweet but passionate and my stomach flutters. As if that wasn't enough. He bends down and picks me up by my thighs. "Whoa!" I gasp. He sits me on the bathroom counter and now we're at the same height.

I feel the cold air against my wet feet as they dangle off the counter, and the sensation heightens my senses. I touch his face and it feels rough; rough with exhaustion and a lack of shaving. In the last little while, since our fleeing Dauntless, Tobias has progressively looked more rusty than usual, despite his capability of acting like he can handle our current situation better than myself. I suppose we have both had our problems, but everything about his looks has matured and aged from exhaustion, yet he still looks his age and as handsome as ever. Even in some of our rockiest moments I have not failed to consider his attractiveness, but I still question how he maintains his attraction to me.

His cups both of his hands around my jaw and presses me closer to him. It feels like he'll never let go of me, and I'm perfectly fine with that. I melt right in front of him as our mouths move in unison. I grasp his shirt in my hand and steady myself on the counter with the other. He pulls away from me for a second to grab the material on his upper back and rips his shirt off, throwing it onto the ground. He greedily locks our lips again and I feel a rush of energy from him. I consider the space between us; a few inches between our chests and even less between our hips. Then, I start considering the layers between us... now that his shirt is off. The thought of the energy required to remove them all frustrates me.

I feel a bit different this time. Somewhere in my suicidal spree I think I lost some of the overpowering fear that would have made me stutter at the word 'intimacy'. I realize now that there are so many things that I have yet to experience in being completely physically and emotionally intimate with Tobias. What scares me now is the very good chance of our constant dangerous predicaments preventing us from ever truly exploring one another.

Tobias moves his hands to my hips and they find a patch of bare skin. I reach down to place my hands on his and his hands flinch, as if to pull them away for being too greedy. I wrap my fingers around his hands and push them up my sides, along with my shirt. I pull back from his face and lift my arms up. He hesitates for a minute and studies my face, but I'm sure it was plastered with impatience. He catches on and lifts the shirt over my head. I rest my hands on his shoulders and I lean in towards him, but he picks me up again more securely and lifts me off of the counter. He walks us to his bedroom and he kicks the door closed.

Tobias sits on the bed and I shift my weight so that I'm straddling him. I run my eyes and my hands over his toned abdomen. Can he always be shirtless? Please? Courage springs through me and I push his chest down with my hands, forcing him to lay down. His gaze burns as he looks up to me. His blue eyes are always fierce and I have missed the kindness that they hold right now. His eyes are intense, so I move mine down and guide my hands to the waist of his pants. I begin to undo his belt and through my upper peripheral I can see his head cock to the side. I slide the belt out from his pants and throw it across the room. I feel his hands on my waist as I turn back, and find him sitting up and undoing mine. He tosses my belt across the room too.

I don't believe we're getting anywhere with removing our clothes if neither of us can successfully remove our pants in this position, so I climb off of the bed. I shimmy out of my jeans and he grins at me. I shake my head and motion for him to stand up.

"One for one." I say, smiling. He raises his eyebrows briefly and stands up. Smirking, he removes his pants, which leaves us with… just the undergarments. I bite my thumb and look at him. He looks at me questioningly. "Your choice, Tris." I know it is. I reach behind me, unclasp my bra and shrug off the straps. There's a light thud as it hits the floor. His hands, which are on his hips, jolt away from his body, like he'd forgotten something. He reaches down and pretends as though he is removing another shirt. I laugh and cover my face. "Hey, you said one for one." He laughs. I look up and his hands have resumed their position on his hips. He is prepared, but am I?

_Oh, live your life, Tris!_ I tell myself. I nod. I grab the waistband of my underwear and slide it down in the back first. I step out of the fabric and let it fall from my fingers. I stand up and lightly wring my hands. I look over to Tobias and- damn. He looks… impressive, striking. I blush madly and rub my neck. He smirks and makes his way to me. Our palms press together and we lace our fingers as he kisses my cheek. The heat exchange between our bodies is more intense now that we are bare. My stomach feels warm too, and tingly. I wonder if his feels the same.

I rest my cheek on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. He decides to pull me into a hug. His arms wrap around my body while mine are caught in between us. Every part of us is pressed against the other and it's foreign, but familiar. Actually being this close to him gets me excited, so I lean back, stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. Our mouths do not unlatch from each other. After a minute, I shift my weight forward, pushing him backward towards the bed again. His legs hit the edge of the bed and we climb on. He props his back against the wall and I hover over him, deepening our kiss.

Tobias slides his hands over my legs and my butt, leaving trails of electricity tingling my skin. I now understand how arousal feels, and, no, I'm not talking about what of Tobias's was pressed against me a minute ago. Although, now that I think about it, I consider how close it is. I'm not sure what's an average size, but I'm not exactly sure if I can… take all of him. Being small really doesn't help in this situation.

I didn't exactly get the greatest look at him, because I was so intimidated, so I decide to reach down and judge the size for myself. I slide one hand down his stomach and stop when it has reached its destination. His body shifts a bit and I run my hand down his length. I do this a few more times as I consider the length of my torso. His mouth moves to my ear. "Tris…" he breathes. I realize now that his breaths have grown heavier. I sort of laugh and shake my head.

"What?!" He exclaims. I smile crookedly. "Tobias… will you be able to fit? I mean… look at me." "I did," he starts. "Why do you think I'm rock hard?" I blush again. "If it's too difficult then we can stop. I'll let you lead. You push limits all on your own anyway. Sound good?" "Yeah." I reply.

I lower my body so that it's closer to his. I guide his length with one hand and place the other on his neck. I adjust our bodies so that they align and settle onto him. Tobias moans and I close my eyes. My stomach is twisting in a good way and when I close my eyes I see light instead of dark. I shift my hips with excitement and move my other hand to his neck. We are so close now that my hands wrap around to his shoulders. His hands grip my waist, which helps with the whole lowering and lifting situation.

Surprisingly, I can fit most of him and I almost congratulate myself. I think the energy rushing through my body is celebration enough. I open my eyes fully and look at Tobias. His mouth is slightly open and he's watching our hips. I feather his neck with kisses and he moans again. He starts to lift his hips now, deepening himself inside me. He hits a sensitive, yet intense spot and I am the one who moans. My mouth lingers over his jaw as we move together.

The water on my legs has long since evaporated and my body is heating up rapidly. I'm becoming more and more comfortable with shifting on top of Tobias and his thrusting adds an extra sense of satisfaction to the experience. Tobias slides his hands to my back and presses me flat against his chest. This much skin on skin contact is making my head swirl, or maybe my breathing is too irregular. His fingertips press into my back, as if to anchor them into me to ensure our embrace. I whimper involuntarily; he's hit that spot again. He quietly chuckles. I try to distract his amusement with my mouth.

We're kissing for only a few seconds before our make out turns into a panting/kissing hybrid. Our mouths are more open, our kisses more bold and we gasp for air. It's funny, considering our usual active and physical capabilities. There's something about coition that I have realized; vitality and exhaustion work together to affect your endurance for such an experience to the point where you don't know which will win. Something in me wills to move faster, as if I need to match my hip pace to my heartbeat.

"Uuuhhhnnn… Tri-" I stop him with my lips. I place my thumb on his lower lip to keep him quiet. I examine his face; sweat is forming along his forehead. His brows are slightly furrowed and his blue eyes are fierce. They don't stay open for long. He squeezes them shut like he's frustrated and leans his head against the wall.

We're farther apart now, so I grip his biceps in order to keep my pace. Without Tobias's eyes to stare into I start to focus on the sounds in the room. The concrete walls make our breaths and the light squeaking of the bed echo. The beauty of finally being able to be completely alone with Tobias is much appreciated. In realizing that I force his arms around me so that we can be as close as possible while we get the chance. The movements of our hips are not so precise anymore. They're a jumbled mess of rubbing, lifting, rocking and who knows what else. I twitch every few moments with pleasure, but we're both too sweaty for me to really clutch onto anything.

Over and over we find the right spots to touch, reach, hit. My hand wraps into his hair. All of my muscles are warm and circulating with energy. The tension in my abdomen begins to throb like my heart. Tobias opens his mouth as his breaths turn into pants. Nope, I can't do this. The tension in my stomach wrings itself tight, like a wet shirt. I half whimper, half moan as my muscles contract and release. Tobias groans in response. He closes his eyes and I keep rocking while he reaches his own peak. Our grips on each other loosen and I rest my forehead on his shoulder.

Again, I listen to the sounds in the room. Our breaths become quieter and slower. Tobias strokes my back lightly and I sigh. He chuckles quietly. I raise my head and look at him. Of course he's smirking! "What?!" I ask. He smiles and kisses me quickly. "Whahhhaaaat?!" I laugh. "Can't I congratulate you, Six?" He asks. I shake my head at him. He strokes my cheek with his thumb and presses his lips softly to mine. We shift and slip under the covers, trying to situate ourselves in his small bed. I don't mind having to be held closer to him so that I don't fall off of the edge.

The room is completely silent now. Tobias whispers to me until I shut my eyes. Like last time he tells me that he loves me, probably unsure of whether or not I'd hear him again. Except this time I find the energy to reciprocate. "I love you, Tobias… I always will…" and I drifted into sleep.


End file.
